brickleberryfandomcom-20200213-history
Firecracker Jim
Firecracker Jim (voiced by Waco O'Guin) is a redneck who sells illegal fireworks and dynamite. He has stumps since he blew off his arms and legs awhile ago. Jim is deaf due to his injuries regarding dynamite in the past and shouts everything he says. Despite now having lost his hands or feet, he is still maniacally obsessed with explosives and sets them off for his own pleasure. In the episode, Miracle Lake, his arms and legs, as well as his hearing, were restored by the powers of Miracle Lake, but immediately in later episodes it turns out he lost them again (implied to be because Jim went back to using explosives that deformed him into a stump all over again). He was seen fishing with dynamite, although Woody blindly signed a contract permitting him to do so. Jim married to another redneck Buella, although he finds Buella very ugly and hot-tempered. In just about every episode Jim and Buella appear, it is shown they have a very hostile marriage. In A-Park-a-Lypse, he was about to take photos of one of the demons from hell having sex with his wife until he scolded him how to do it correctly. He is friends with Bobby Possumcods and BoDean. Firecracker Jim is not exactly such a lovable guy. He is angry all the time for no reason, is a complete pyromaniac and enjoys abusing or blowing up people with explosives. His habit of wanting to constantly attack people he hates with explosives suggests that he is an anarchist, a misanthrope, a sociopath, or a mix of any of those latter. Other than a supporting role in "Steve the Fearless Pilot", Jim's only had minor roles in "The Dam Show" (but he is responsible for the disaster that set up the episode's plot), "Miracle Lake", "Old Wounds" and "Baby Daddy". Jim dislikes having the top being left off of his Cool Whip, the theme park Six Flags which he considers boring and whenever people ask him questions, which makes him angry. Criminal Record * Illicit use of fireworks: '''Jim does this all the time, having blown up his college by doing so. * '''Murder: '''Jim probably killed innocent people by blowing up his college, and he certainly was responsible for the death of at least 1 hooker when he blew up a dam using firecrackers in the "The Dam Show". * '''Theme park malpractice: '''He deliberately caused Steve to become paralyzed as a quadraplegic by egging on Steve to go on the theme park ride The Paralyzer. * '''Stabbing: '''He encouraged people at the carnival to poke Woody in the eyeball with a sharp stick in Crippleberry. * '''Narcotics: '''He smoked meth in Scared Straight and therefore got arrested and sent to Hazelhurst Maximum Security Prison. Bobby mentioned that he, Bodean and Jim were already on parole and violated it for smoking meth while driving. * '''Marital abuse: '''He ''let and watched ''Bobby and BoDean tie up his own wife Buella with rope and tie her to the front of their pirate ship dressed like a mermaid, just for the fun of it! * '''Marital violence: '''Attacked his own wife Buella by hitting her in the face and charging into her as they tried to kill each other over Jim not paying the lock bill. He also beat up Buella physically after he regrew his legs in "Miracle Lake". * '''Illicit use of grenades: In Old Wounds, he tried killing Woody with a hand grenade as revenge for Woody leaving the "top off the Cool Whip". It failed since Woody threw Steve on top of the grenade. Trivia about Jim you probably didn't know * He misses his fingers. * Despite being an amputated stump, he's got groovy dance moves. * He has a (sexual) fetish for Cool Whip. Quotes * "Huh?! What?!" * "I'm Firecracker Jim, goddamn it!" * Buella: '''"Goddamn you Jim, I told you to pay the lock bill!" ** '''Jim: "I hope they shut it off so that they won't be able to see your DAMN UGLY FACE!!!" (Jim leaps onto Buella's face and starts punching her and the two beat each other up) * "You know what I miss?" ** Malloy: "Fingers?" ** Jim: "Yeah" [visibly gets sad] * "Hey, you two. Shit's about to get weird. Get the Cool Whip!"'' '' * "NO! NO! NO! I said put it in her cooter, THEN HER POOTER!" * "You left the top off the Cool Whip, asshole!" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Waco O'Guin Category:Whites Category:Friends Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Rednecks